Detention
by LuvMira
Summary: /One-Shot/CastielXOC/ One fateful day in detention and pestering of Castiel leads to mischief.


**Detention**

"Now, sit in your seats and don't do anything else until I return!" The older, female principal pointed her fingers angrily at the two students in front of her right before she left the vacant classroom. Two red heads were seated there, one male and another female. Both were clearly horrible students since they were in detention with no other students among them.

"This bites," the boy said, his eyes closing as he leaned back in his chair. The girl glared over at him before twisting her whole body to face him.

"Yeah, well, this is your fault in the first place, Castiel. If I hadn't been late for class because of you-"

Castiel opened one eye to look at the girl that was currently accusing him. His lips tweaked themselves into a sly smirk, showing his obvious amusement. This only angered the girl more. "Hey! I'm talking to you. You got me in this mess. Prepare to suffer."

"Ariana, listen to me. Being alone in the same room with you is torture enough and I'm still fine. I doubt you could throw anything else at me." The boy sounded so confident as he leaned back more in his seat, his arms moving to cross behind his head leisurely. It was as if there wasn't a care in the world for him.

That is until Ariana leaned forward and started whispering in his ear. "Cassy... Cassy... Oh, Cassy..." His eyebrow twitched out of annoyance, his eyes opening just enough to glare at the girl. His gaze met her green one and he could tell just how much she enjoyed teasing him. The feeling was mutual. "Should I shout your nickname across the school grounds?"

"Just you try. I'll cover your mouth before you can get one syllable out."

The girl gave him a look that read "Bring it!" before she rose from her chair and started walked toward the window. Was she serious? You bet. It wasn't like many people were still there. Regardless, it would be funny to do so.

But Castiel was quick. The minute she took in a breath, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and his opposite hand clasped around her mouth. Her eyes shot open wide as she looked up at him. Her face turned a dark red to match her hair just as he moved in closer. Why'd he have to get so close?

"You have a really big mouth and a lot of nerve. That's not a good combination, Ariana." He leaned more inward, leaving his feet completely unprepared.

She stomped her foot on one of his, making him wince and let go just long enough to let her slip past him. She ran to the other side of the wall, her hair whipping behind her. "Don't ever touch me like that again, Cassy!"

The minute she said his nickname, she looked to see him watching her very intently. His gaze was no longer disinterested or amused. They were the eyes of a predator. "What did you call me?"

"Cassy!"

That was when the boy jumped over a desk in front of him and bolted toward Ariana. Her legs moved automatically as she used the desks as some sort of temporary blockade for her. But he cleared them easily.

All the while, she was letting out playful giggles and he was smiling. It was almost as if they were playing some twisted version of tag. But what would happen if he caught her? Would it be her turn to catch him? Or would the game end... in an unpredictable manner?

The two continued at it as the sun slowly sank behind them, the school's lights now the only way to see each other. And that was when you could hear their breathing getting louder and louder as fatigue started to settle in. That was also when Castiel's patience grew thin.

He started pushing desks aside to get to Ariana and she felt herself trying to plan out her next action. But it was too late for he was upon her in seconds. Pushing his arms on either side of her, they soon found him using his arms and body as a way to trap her. She was pressed into a desk while he was so close, there was no wiggle room to move out from under him.

Their breathing was labored and yet, both were still smiling as if this was merely part of the game.

"Got you," he stated, Ariana gulping as she heard it breathed out. So close.

His eyes met hers dead on before moving down. They stayed on one particular spot that only made her heart jump into her throat, making it hard to speak. He was looking at her lips and in turn, she was looking at his.

What was he thinking?

The distance between them started to somehow close as Castiel moved forward. It was almost as if he was being cautious to gauge some sort of reaction from Ariana. But she gave him none. Instead, she felt as if her whole body was frozen to the desk and all she could do was wait for him to take full control of the situation. After all, she was having a hard time controlling the rapid beat of her heart.

He stopped just barely away from the point at which lips would meet, his eyes moving to hers as if to ask for permission. When she did not confirm nor deny anything, his gaze lingered for only a few seconds before moving down her face and back to her mouth. Instinctively, she licked her lips and she saw him bite his in response.

One arm that had been keeping her captive moved from the desk and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her closer just as he moved to finally kiss her. And just as their lips brushed...

They were interrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? YOU'VE DESTROYED THE CLASSROOM! AND ARE YOU KISSING?"

The principal... Great.

The two got a week of detention added on but from then on, they would spend it in different rooms. Castiel was to stay in the gym, cleaning while Ariana would help Nathaniel sort through files. A lecture was also scheduled for each time.

Regardless, the two probably would never look at detention the same way again.


End file.
